


Rain

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, idk this is stupid and short and I wrote it on a car ride like three months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Dweebs in the rain.





	

It was around eleven at night. The ground was moist from fresh rain, everything was mostly quiet, and Dave and Terezi were walking home, Dave dragging an umbrella half-heartedly behind him.

"You're about to run into a pole."

"Wha-" Dave managed out, before being cut off by a loud, metallic clanging noise. He dropped the umbrella, causing it to go blowing off somewhere into the distance, "Shit."

Terezi cackled at him, "Seriously, why do you wear those shades at night? You can't even see with them on!"

"At least I can see,"

"Jeez, Dave, way to make fun of the blind girl," she mumbled, sticking out her tongue, "but really, those dumb glasses seem inconvenient."

"They're ironic," Dave corrected.

"Whatever, you're just a big dork," Terezi huffed, "Oh, and puddle."

"Shit," hissed Dave once again in annoyance as he slipped in a giant water puddle on the sidewalk. He could feel the rainwater soaking into his shirt, his jeans, and, oh hell, his socks. God fucking dammit. Wet socks were the world worst curse. 

"I told you," she mocked, "and that rain smells disgusting. Blech."

Dave frowned, but only slightly, "Jesus Christ, what the actual fuck. A fucking blind girl can see better than I can."

"That's what you get for wearing shades at night. Despite their irony factor or whatever, it's still stupid to wear them in the dark."

"You getting ready for a fight, Pyrope?"

"I don't wanna have a rap battle with you, Dave. Slam poetry is more Tavros' thing."

Dave cringed back a bit, "Dude, there's no fucking way I'm rapping with him. It's like trying to rap with a dialup-speed computer."

"What's dialup?"

"Terrible, that's what it is," Dave replied, brushing a few strands of wet hair out from in front of his eyes. The fall into the puddle had almost entirely soaked him, small drops of water still dripping off the corners of his sunglasses.

"We're here."

Dave looked up, "Oh, yeah."

As he began walking up the stairs leading to his door, he suddenly turned around and ran straight towards Terezi. 

Her natural fighting instinct caused her to dodge, but she wasn't quite fast enough. Dave managed to capture her in a large, wet bear hug. Now her shirt was soaking up water, and a few droplets from Dave's hair were dripping onto her nose.

Terezi leaned up, nuzzling her face against Dave's.

Both dripping there and exhausted from their trek back home, they stood there for a while in a comfortable silence. 

"You still smell like rain water."

"Screw you, Pyrope."


End file.
